Pure Heart (RositaOC)
by BestestArmy
Summary: Jonas,a man who had hit a rough patch in his life,had a chance meeting.Rosita,a single mother of 25 piglets, struggling to keep her scale balence.Will these two be pushed together,or pulled apart? (I do not own any of the images used in this fan fiction,nor do I own any of the animals from the movie.I only own my OC'S and their stories.)
1. Chapter 1 (07-10 08:25:43)

A German Shepard sat on a bench,looking over papers,that Ani-fund,one of the best banks in Animalia.

Enough money to add more charities to their list of 'give money,but not enough,'but not enough to donate large amounts.

It was then,a piglet walked up to him,"Have you seen my mom?"The piglet was on the verge of tears."What does she look like?"He questioned

"She is a pig,"She started,"Also so she wears a pink shirt and blue pants."

He scanned the park,but there was no pig with the definition the piglet had said."What's her name?"

Since when has a parent forgotten their child?

"Rosita."

Rosita,from the singing competition a few years ago

"Do you know anyone I could just bring you to,and they could drop you off with her?"The German Shepard set his papers into case,he had brought with him."Nana."She said one word.

"Noodleman?"Was followed by yes.

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and searched through the contacts. Nana happened to be the reason he had applied for the company,"This will be perfect for you,"

Finally he found her number,it rung a few times,before she picked up.

Nana:Jonas,what a pleasure,what is it you need?

The fact that was her nicest voice was beyond him

Jonas: Hi,you know Rosita,sings at the theater?

Nana:Of course,she works for me.

Her tone started to deepen

Jonas:Well,apparently one of her (many)kids are at the park alone.

Nana:She's at the theater right now,why don't you bring the little...child here.I have something you may want to hear about.

Jonas: Putting a 9 year old in a car with a stranger,not to mention a dog.

Nana:I trust you.

The phone hung up

Jonas turned to the piglet,"So... looks like we're goin' to the theater."

"Are we walking,because walking takes for ever?"She asked."No,and how did you even know that?" He was suprised.

"How do you think I got here."The piglet watched as he closed the case and started to walk to a Jeep.

"Your mom needs to have a serious talk with you."Jonas beckoned for the child to follow him.

 ** _I can't believe Nana made me do this._**

Once they were at the theater,a worried Rosita came out running as the piglet got out of the Jeep."Why did you leave?"She was worried.

"I wanted to explore,like they do in the movies."The little girl said.

(A/N:That's right, _Said_ )

 ** _So her child wandered off to the park!?_**

"You are grounded."Rosita had a sterstern voice.

She turned her attention away from the piglet,to Jonas,"Thank you so much."She held out her hand.

 ** _Should I shake it?I don't know,I'm waiting too long._**

That's when Nana piped in,"He's not really the social type,but he can shake your hand."

Jonas reached out,and shook it.

"Jonas."

"Rosita."

"Now,I believe we had something to talk about."Jonas turned his attention to Nana.

"Yes,I want to offer you a job."

"I already have a job."Jonas was confused.

"Jonas,I've known you for years,do you really like that small cubicle."

"No,but the job pays well."He tried to stand his ground.

"Jonas,we need an accountant."She didn't sound desperate.

"I'm already an accountant."

"I'll pay you double."Those words rung in his mind.

"I'll take it."He was finally defeated.

"Great,you start tomarrow,Stark,I'll be waiting for you at your house,be awake and ready at 7."

 ** _Did I just do that?_** A koala,know as Buster Moon,walked up to Jonas,"Welcome to the theater party."

"Uh,thanks."A simple answer.

"He seems boring."Ash whispered to Johnny.

"Now we have to work with him."Johnny grumbled.

"I think we could give it a try."Meena was behind them.

"Meena!"Thay were startled.

"Aren't we supposed to give people chances."Her voice sounded convincing. "Well Yeah,I guess,but we have to work with a grouch like him."

When they looked around,they already saw Jonas walking out the door,"Maybe he'll need more chances."Ash laughed.

It was then Eddie walked in,"Did I just see a red Jeep?"He sounded a bit suprised.

"I think the Jeep was red,why?"Bust was confused."Very few people here own a Jeep,and one of them helps Nana."

"Jonas?"Ash questioned."Yeah,does he work here?"Eddie questioned.

"Nana just gave him a job actually."Buster piped in."If he's working for you,your safe,he has worked for Nana for years."Eddie said.

"So is it good that he works here?"Ash asked."Oh yeah."

As Jonas walked into his apartment,he set his case on the counter

 ** _Why did Nana offer me a job,I already have one,even if it's not the best,I was payed good._**

He walked over to the home phone, ** _seven missed calls and four messages,all from mom_**

"I'll worry about that later."He sighed.

Jonas grabbed a ready-to-eat meal out of the freezer,that he had made a few days earlier,and set it on the counter to dethawde thaw.Finally he set the oven to 350 and walked into the living room to turn on the AC.

Finally,he walked back into the kitchen,when he heard the beep,which meant the oven was done heating up. Quickly,he prepared the food which he had apperently chosen bow tie noodles,with Alfredo sauce on them.

Jonas,then saw something on the TV and walked over to it,local gangs ravage sections of cities,including Animalia.

A gang called spots,had taken over since Big Daddy or Marcus had gone to jail.

"Not in my area atleast."He scoffed.

Jonas walked into his room and walked into the small walk in closet surounded by suits.Finally when he opened a drawer,he found more comfortable clothing, black jeans,and a black shirt.

In the time it had taken him to change,the timer rang.He swiftly walked into the kitchen,and opened a drawer to reveal a pair of oven mits.Jonas only grabbed one.Openibg the oven,He reached in and grabbed the tray out,Gently Jonas set the try a on a burner,so it wouldn't ruin hus counter.

Finally he turned off the oven,and let the food cool. A new story had come on the tv.Although it was an old one,it still played as if it was new. A bobcat had hone missing,and nd they had closed the case,and a year after she'd go missing.

Jonas was suprised,when they said they were opening the case again,they had found her left shoe,a test had proved that the fur in the shoe,was the same as the others,they had collected when the case had first started.

 ** _No animal deserves to have their children taken away,unless_** ** _,their parent/s were horrible_**

In the time that the news was on,his food had cooled off enough to eat it. His paws grabbed the tray that the food had sat on,and brought it to the table,where he served himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning,the old alarm clock would go off at exactly 5:00 a.m,never a minute earlier,or later. Sitting up slowly,he noticed his phone was going off.

"Who likes to be up this early,and call someone?"He was frustrated.Looking at the phone,Jonas saw it was his mother."Hello?"He yawned."Why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?"She sounded angry."There's something animals do,it's called focusing on their own life."Jonas hung up.

Sighing,he stood up,stepping on the smooth hardwood floor. If work starts at 9,I have 4 hours to get ready. He thought to himself.

With every step he took,the floor board creaked along with him.Walking towards his closet,he could hear the busy streets below.

"I guess people love waking up before 5."Suits were organized by color.Gray suits on one side,blue on the other,and so on.

He had picked a nicer suit,as it was his first day away from the bank and at a new job.A plain gray suit,but nothing too fancy.

No mess had been made the night before,the house felt homey,but still something had been pulling him down.The fact that he didn't know what it was,was eating at him.

Jonas walked through the house and into the living room,turning on the tv,he walked,deeper into the house,and into the kitchen.The week before,he had bought a generic brand of cereal,known as Howlros.

After pouring it into a bowl,and putting the cereal away,he walked,and gain back through the house,and into the dining room,which was diagonal to the living room,so he could see the tv.

All that was talked about was traffic and weather,until a new news story came up.The Spots had come together with the Stripes,another gang,that had been forged over time.The exception was that they had claimed a house down the street.Once the news story was done,he put his bowl in the dishwasher.

Looking at the clock,Jonas stood up,grabbing his case off the counter.Walking through the apartment,he made sure all of the windows were locked and all the lights were off,before he locked the door,and walked out the door. Even hours later the streets were filled with animals that always had somewhere to be,animals who had meaning to wake up,and be happy about work. Jonas was not one of those people. Although he woke up every morning to something,it was that something,his job had no meaning,He was just someone who sat in a cubical writing numbers to everyone. Even if his new job had something new,people would still look at a German Shepherd as an enemy. Only specific animals held a bad reputation,but events had taken place that had made animals sceptical of him.

The warm breeze blew through his hair,warming his face. The walk down to the car park wasn't too long,as Jonas just a short elevator ride, and he was surrounded by the cement, making what once was a warm breeze,cold. An ocean of darker cars surrounded his red Jeep, as if it was sinking to the ocean floor. As if it was a miracle,Jonas pressed the unlock button on the Jeep,the sinking ceased.

The ride to the theater was short,the clock on his watch read 8:30. Of course it was a.m, as the sun was rising high in the sky. The Moon Theater was visible a few blocks down the street,since the old one was demolished,and the new one was built standing tall on the same property. The sun had only half risen over the theater,causing a shadow to cast over the street.

As he got closer,Jonas could see many cars in parking lot on the side of the building,including Nana's vehicle. Nana seemed to be waiting inside of the car,but he couldn't tell,due to the tinted windows.

"You're here,finally."They way she said here made here made it seem like he was late

"It's 9 a.m exactly,I'm not late."

"I didn't say you were late.I just expected you to be here earlier.It is your first day."Right from the beginning he was nervous.

"Now...let's get to showing you around,I think everyone is here today,or they should be.Practicing to earn his theater money."She walked ahead of him.

Pushing the door open,she held it open for him.Before Jonas walked in,he stepped back a few steps to take it all on,sure it wasn't the cleanest theater,but It was still popular,and he was being paid double his old job.

Finally Jonas walked in,"I know you've already met a few members of our family but I'll introduce you again.""If you want to keep this job though…,"She said in a hushed voice,"Talk to people,get to know them."

"Nana."Buster greeted."And?"He seemed to have forgotten his name.

"Jonas."

"Welcome."Buster held his hand out again,this time Jonas had no choice,but to shake it.Nana looked down at him and smiled before going back to her usual look.

"Now I understand,Nana offered you a job,if I am correct."Buster questioned.

"Uh Yes."His mind was wandering elsewhere when he answered the question.

"I'll be showing Jonas,where everything is."Nana pushed him along.

Once the tour was over,she asked if he had any questions.The first question,that came out of his mouth,was if he had an office to work in.

"We'll have to check with Buster."Was her reply.

Finally they were on their way back downstairs,and Jonas could see a few animals,more than the day before.All of which he didn't know.An elephant sat on a bench in a light blue jacket.A mouse with a purple pinstriped suit and a fedora was sitting on the elephant's shoulder.A porcupine,with a black shirt stood near the elephant,with her arms crossed.Next to the porcupine,was a gorilla,who had a leather jacket over a plain green shirt.On the ground,was a male pig,who seemed to be stretching his legs,was wearing a gold jacket and gold pants. Back by the elephant,sitting on the bench,was the only animal that Jonas had seen before,was Rosita.She had been reading a book.When he had found her piglet and taken the child home.

Jonas realized the entire time he had been thinking about this,he had froze and stood still,eyeing them all. They looked at him as Nana quietly nudged him forward.Feeling her push on his back,he walked down the stairs more.

"Maybe this guy needs more than 2 chances."Meena whispered."You're telling me."Ash silently chuckled."This guy seems like a nervous wreck,how does he even have a job that puts him on the spot?"Mike questioned.

"Very carefully,apparently."Ash let out a laugh this time.

"Jonas,let me introduce you to everyone."Buster said gesturing over to the group of people."The mouse is Mike.The elephant over there on the bench is Meena,"She waved."Ash,"he gestured at the porcupine."Johnny."He waved as well. "Down on the ground is Gunter."Gunter looked up,"Hello."Was all he said before he looked back at the ground,to stretch."And this is Rosita."The female pig looked up at him before looking back at her book.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the office that Buster had given him was small,it still worked.A desk,a chair,a few papers scattered here and there.Other than that,unneeded papers were put into a filing cabinet. Nothing too fancy.

He was smart enough to tell when Ash and Mike were passing by his door,many times, quickly looking in,then turning around cursing about how they had forgotten something.

Trying to spy on me.Eyeing the papers on the desk,Jonas moved the stack in front of his work.

"He was on to us."Mike was surprised."How'd he know."Ash was shocked."Maybe we passed by too many times,and he noticed?"Mike questioned."It was something."Ash responded.

Multiple other animals had passed by during that day,not enough to break in suspicion,but enough to know some animals were.

Finally it was 12,Jonas stood up from his seat,and placed the papers he was working on onto the case,and set it into a drawer,under the desk.

Buster saw him on his way out,"Where are you going?"Jonas turned around,"I'd say I've earned my lunch break."Vuster seemed to be surprised,but he walked it off.

"Why does he think he can go on a…"Buster looked at the clock,"That makes more sense." The rest of members,we're back stage,probably rating by now.Buster swiftly walked up to his office,to grab the sandwich he had made earlier.

Once he made it back down stairs,he saw Jonas was back,with a bag in his hand,that seemed to be from the sandwich store down the road. Buster had passed him on his way down the stairs.

Soon,he was back stage,where everyone was eating something,they had brought,including sandwiches,salad,or just fruit."Mr.Happy coming down here."Ash joked."Mr.Happy?"Buster asked.Ash looked at Buster wide eyed,"Jonas...Mr.Happy."Rosita seemed concerned,"I don't think we should joke like that,something could be wrong."

"Fine."Ash sighed.

Upstairs Jonas had managed to take the sandwich out of the bag,and start eating.In his pocket,his phone rang.He took it out and read the contact information.Sighing,he pressed answer."Hello."Jonas sighed."Why did you hang up last night?"Was his mother's voice."I had to wake up at 5."Jonas shot back."Because you don't have a job,why,are you moving?"She didn't seem worried,just angry."I work at the Moon Theater."Was the only words he said."For what half of what you got at Ani-Fund."She scoffed."For double."Jonas hung up,sighing as he rubbed his temples.

The rest of the day,he wasn't in a good mood,many people had walked up and down the hallway,but he stopped suspecting people of trying to figure him out.It was as if someone had talked to them,but he didn't think that.

By the end of the day,he had gone through some of the stack,moving it to a filing cabinet.Once that was done he put a few papers in his case,and walked out of the office. Once he made it down stairs,he heard footsteps,dragging something.Walking backstage,he saw Gunter and Rosita,dragging what seemed like a tarp.

"Need a hand?"He offered."That would be wonderful."Gunter said in a cheerful voice.Walking towards the middle,he bent down and pushed his shoulder up into the middle of the tarp,lifting it out of the hands of both Gunter and Rosita.

"Where do you need it?"He Questioned."Just over there in the corner."Rosita pointed at a corner,on the far side of the room.

Once Jonas was near,he set the tarp on the ground,and pushed it over to the corner."Thanks."Gunter appreciated the help."Thank you."Were Rosita's words.It was as if as quickly as Jonas was there,he was out the door,and back into the main foyer.

On this side of town,cars were more cheery,there were golden cars,yellow,blue,even red.Not like where he lived.The cars there were all dull.It was the reason he bought the red Jeep. Sure,there were other colors,but they were all dark. The one thing that added any color into his life,the red Jeep.

Once he got home,he could feel a wave a heat wash over him."Such bad circulation."He joked to himself. Since the apartment had no central air,he had to use fans.One in almost each bedroom,and one in the living room,so three fans.

The rest of the night was the same as the night before,even the News stories. The only one that had intrigued him,was the story of the bobcat.She had been six,when she went missing.Now she should be seven,going on eight.

Jonas remembered at her age,he was exploring the woods,with his sister,like a park ranger. Rarely,Jonas goes into the woods,too busy with work,to go camping,or hiking,which he loved. His sister had branched out her exploration skills,and became a park guide for a forest on the city limits of Zootopia.He let out a laugh at the thought,if he was a park ranger,that would have topped some other jobs he's had.

The setting sun made it's way through the blinds,and was now creating lines on the floor. The sun had always done that. Though the lines were disappearing,due to the sun going behind a building on the other side of the street,until,you couldn't see the sun if you went onto the roof.

Walking back into the bedroom,he was startled,when he heard a noise. It didn't seem like a loud noise,but it was there.It seemed to be from the floor below him. Quickly he ran though the apartment,finally,he made it to the stairs. Practically jumping down them,he made it down,there were a few people outside,crowding around the door,that lead to the room causing the commotion.

"What's going on?"He asked a moose,who was on the phone with the cops."She went home and someone had gotten into her apartment.

"Is it locked?"Jonas tried the doorknob."Don't you think we tried that."The moose looked at him.

"Have you tried anything else?"Jonas shot."Of course."The moose didn't seem happy.Pressing his body against the door,he backed up,"We'll except that."Was wall he heard,before crashing into the door,knocking it off the hinges.

The first thing he saw as he entered the room,was blood.The woman,who had owned the apartment,was an elderly turtle,who was on the ground.

"You watch her,I'll go find the person who did this."Jonas gestured to the moose,who nodded her head.

Walking through the house,he could smell the person,among the other scents. Then a piece of black fabric caught his eye.That's when he could pinpoint,the animal,who had done this.

That's when he heard a window break,in a room at the end of the hallway,he saw at tail slipping out of the broken window,blood was dripping down the side,signaling he was injured.A spotted tail. It only took a moment to start running after. Since the room was on the first floor,it was only a small drop.

Once he touched the ground Jonas bolted after the spotted animal.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is absolute shit.I had to get that out.**

The animal was fast,but Jonas knew it wouldn't last long before it had to slow down.The animal,which he was guessing was a cheetah, pushed a trash can down behind him.Jonas kept running,leaping over it.Now a few feet behind the cheetah,ot sped up and turned.Although Jonas couldn't go the fast,he kept running,cutting through the neat by ally.

People looked at him like he was insane.The man who never talked to others and kept to himself,was chasing falls cheetah. Even Jonas,himself,thought it was crazy.

Finally when the cheetah slowed down,Jonas threw himself at him. "Someone call the police,and tell them I caught,"he took and he took moment to breath,"the animal who broke into an apartment."

He took the mask off of the animal,expecting a cheetah,but was wrong,into was a jaguar."Why did you do it?"He questioned."The old bag had money,what else do you think."The cheetah struggled to get away from the grip Jonas had on him.

Once the police arrived,they identified the man as a member of the Spots.People tried to ask Jonas questions,but he walked away. Cameras were something,that he hated. His pictures in the paper, or him talking on the tv. When he was around eleven,cameras were ruined.

FLASH BACK\/\/\/

"Dad where's Matt?"Jonas asked his father."Matt isn't here."He could see a tear forming in his eyes."Where is he then?"Jonas asked."We don't know,but we will find him."His father answered.

One week after that moment,they had found Matts body,in a river.There was a camera crew at the house,that his mother had hired. They kept asking him questions over and over. 'What had happened that day?Why wasn't he with him?'Those were the reasons why he hated a lot of things.

FLASHBACK END/\/\/\/\

The chief of Police,wanted him to come to the station to tell Jim what he knew about what had happened.Once at the station,he was brought to a desk.Most of the police officers were predators,with the exception of a few.

"Where were you when you heard of the incident?"He questioned."I was in my apartment,number C23.I heard a faint scream,so I ran downstairs,and saw people crowding by a door. I talked to a moose in the hallway,asking what had happened.He said someone had gotten in,so I tried the doorknob,it was locked,so I rammer the door.Also sorry if I broke it. But I walked around the apartment looking around for the animal.Then I hear glass break,so I ran over to the room that I heard it from,and I saw him slipping out.The rest,you can get from the street cameras."He said everything.

"I'd say you're clean,you can leave."The chief pointed at the door."Alright."Jonas walked out of the door.

Once he was back at the apartment complex,it was dark. The cheetah had been found in the apartment below him,around seven,than he had been at the police station for an hour,than it took one hour to get back home.

Everything was as it had been."Dammit."He sighed angrily.His television had been on for the past three hours playing what ever was on the channel. On the tv,the news was talking about what had happened. Immediately he turned it off,not wanting to hear it.

Walking back into the bedroom,he changed out of the sweaty clothing he was wearing and crawled into bed.

The next morning,the alarm want off in It's usual fashion. Jonas stood up and silenced his alarm.After checking his phone,he saw two missed texts. Both were from his mother.He read them.

8:49 P.M Abby:Son I'm so proud of you,for what you did.

11:26 P.M Abby:Why don't you answer me anymore?

He put his phone away,and walked on the hardwood. Everyday was the same,wake up,make breakfast,leave,work.But today,he felt something was off. But something wasn't,nothing was out of place,but something just wasn't the same.

Once he was done eating,he grabbed his case,that had been sitting on the counter,and walked out the door,once again.The sea of cars had swept over his Jeep. The only thing that had saved it was Jonas pressing the button signaling the freedom.

Driving to the theater wasn't too long.As it was the day before,the cars filed through the lines,holding an animal with somewhere to go,somewhere,where they truly meant something,even if it wasn't from their boss,they still had people that cared for them.

When he arrived at the theater,he saw people outside,including Nana.Pressing his face on the steering wheel sighing,he grabbed the case from the passenger seat. Nana walked up to him.

"We heard what happened."The sheep padded his back."The news wants to do a story on you."

"I can't."Was all he said."I know what went on all those years ago,"She started,"but I think you should and can get passed it."

"My brother was murdered.Abby (He never even talked about his mother as mom or mother)put it on the news,they didn't offer,she payed them to."He stood up.

"But you're strong,you wanna keep your job,right?"She shot at him."You...fine."Was all he could say.

"What is going on."He asked."It's the anniversary of when the new Moon Theater was finished."She answered.

People stared at him,while he walked up to the building."It's going upstairs,tell me when they want to talk to me."He was walking off."Oh no no no."You have a day off today,you will not be up there once."She scolded."Also,while I'm here."She took the case from him,"just to make sure you don't sneak up there.I know how you keep the documents you're working on in here,so it will stay in my car until the end of today." As Nana walked away,she pushed him toward the group of people.

They stared at him,not angrily,but just stared at him."This is Jonas,"Nana stepped up from behind him,"the Moon Theater new accountant."

People clapped,for an unknown reason,that wasn't unknown to many people,many people here were alerted that night,or sometime the news had shown it.

When Nana walked away,people crowded in on him,asking him questions. "How'd you know what was going on?"One questioned."A German Shepherd running faster than a cheetah.Never heard of it."Another scoffed. The questions were running at him.

"Leave him alone."Another voice,Jonas only knew as Mike spoke up.People backed away from him.

I can see a way out,but I don't want to take a chance at losing this job,it pays well.

Even when Jonas saw the chances to bolt from the crowd,he truly wanted to keep his job,so he didn't. He looked around for a spacious area,near the steps leading inside the theater. He took a seat nearest to the concrete railing,leaning his head on it.

"Are you okay?"a voice came from the side of him.It was Rosita.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah."Was all he said."I have 25 piglets,who are starting their teenage years,I can tell when someone is down."Rosita urged."I know it's none of my business,but talking about something can help."

"It's a long story,"Jonas sighed,"Too long of a dark story."Rosita stood up,"You could take your mind off of it and talk to people."She suggested."I guess." Were the only words he said,before standing up.

Rosita was concerned for Jonas,he didn't seem to be fully put together.She had watched the news last night,explaining what had happened. He saved someone,shouldn't he be happy? She walked over to the rest of the Moon Theater family.

"He seems like a good man."Mike was on Meena's shoulder.Rosita looked up,"Something's bothering him though.I don't want to get in it,because it isn't my business."

Jonas walked around before moving back to the spot on the stairs. Then he saw two News vans,both from separate channels. Cracking his knuckles,Jonas stood up."I would have at least expected you to drink a little."Nana pulled him towards the vans."I don't drink."Was a gruff answer. Soon they were at the van.

"How did you know she was in trouble?"One asked."I heard a scream."Jonas responded.

Another reporter came up to him,"Why did you help?"Jonas stared wide eyed at the man for a moment,"It's something you should always do,respect your elders,if they're in danger,help them."

Questions hit him like a dodge ball game. Once they were over,Jonas sat back down,this time on a bench,that had cleared up,since some people had left. He searched through the crowd of animals, some were eating,some were talking,heck, some were even singing,hopeful to become apart of the theater family.

Then he saw what made his stomach drop,it was Abby,a he was auditioning."You're kidding me."Jonas refrained from using some language. An elderly turtle took a seat to the left of him,on the same bench.

"You saved my wife yesterday."Jonas looked up at the turtle."I was doing what anyone would do."Jonas sighed.

"Something wrong,young man?"The turtle questioned."Nothing important."Jonas turned to the man."I have had multiple kids,"He sounded like Rosita,"sometimes getting something off your chest is a good thing."

Jonas told him the story."If I'm right,that's her,"He pointed at Abby,who was now walking over to them. She held her arms out for a hug,as Jonas stood up."Refusal,not hugging your mother."She walked closer.Jonas dodged out of her way. You could hear her knees hitting the bench.

The elderly man reached his hand out,which in hand Jonas pulled him up from the bench. People had left glances at them. Even Nana,she walked over,glanced at Jonas,and took Abby by the arm,and walked her into the crowd.

It was then,he felt how he shook.Jonas bent down,and sat on the grass. If there was anyone,he hated,it was his mother. Even when there could be people he hated,it couldn't be anything worse than what she had done.

FLASHBACK

"Dad?"Jonas had his younger sister by his side.He had been 16,and she was 14. He heard footsteps walking through the house Hushed voices were heard throughout the house. Jonas had been reading, when his sister came in, and told him about what she had heard. Now, they were walking towards the noise, in the shadows.

They had hidden in a closet for hours, listening to what the group of people was talking about.Eventually his sister went to bed, but not even minutes after,they started talking about Matt's death. At first they were talking about how the boy should have lived longer, then the next thing horrified him. The group of people, that was in his house talking to his mom, was the Spots, they had killed his brother in cold blood.

FLASHBACK END

He stood up walking to a table,that had cups,and drinks.Jonas grabbed a plastic water bottle sitting in a cooler,on the side of the table. Quickly,he opened it up,and took a few drinks before closing it. Problems were all Jonas felt with.All he had felt with for years.

Nana walked over to him."You can overcome your-"She was cut off."I know,I just needed a moment."He interrupted her.

"I think you should go over a start talking to them."She said shoving him over to the theater family. Jonas walked over to them,"Finally joining the party."Mike laughed.

"I guess."He sat in a fold out chair."Welcome."Gunter seemed happy."Your finally joining us."He added.

Something in his eyes,told her he wasn't okay. Now, he couldn't hide it. Something had gone on earlier.Now that I think about it,there was an older German Shepherd here.

The sheep dog,Jonas had met earlier,went up to him."How'd it go?"He questioned after a few moments of silence."Good,good."He answered.

What Jonas hadn't noticed was Nana watching him. She had not only been watching him,but the auditions. Many people had good chances at becoming a member of the Moon family. People could sing,people didn't have to be famous, they could just be themselves.

What she had done next,changed whom he would be from that moment on.


	6. Chapter 6

Nana had walked over. Jonas was sure,she had brought a few drinks,but it was hard to read her."Rosita,of you haven't met hike already,this is Jonas.You two should get talking."

Jonas had looked at Nana questionably,before she had walked away. It was quiet. Both Rosita and Jonas stared at each other awkwardly."How's your day been?"Jonas only realised she would ask that question back,after he asked it.

"Fine."She answered."How about yours?" Rosita had done it,she could tell something had been going on.

"Eh…"Jonas started,"Could be better."Rosita didn't want to get in his business,but he didn't argue,when she asked,"Are you okay,with sharing why?"

Although he only shared the bare bones,Rosita could tell it helped," Some people who done thing,just feel they can still be in my life,after what they've done."

Just that conversation...

After it got late,Nana did give the case back. When he finally made it home, Jonas saw a note,that someone had slid the door. He picked it up,and put the case on the counter, and started to read the note. It was in a white envelope. All it said was 'Thank You', on the outside. Opening it up,he was welcomed by a folded sheet of notebook paper.

Jonas,

We would like to thank you so much for what you did. My wife wouldn't be alive,if you hadn't have done that. We don't know what the man was looking for,but he was found with nothing on him,and the only things out of place were a few books. But to give you thanks,you're invited to dinner,next Wednesday,if you would like to come,please come down,and talk to me.

Sincerely,

Ethan

Jonas brought the note to the fridge,sticking it up,with a magnet,to remind him.

He walked into the kitchen,ready to pull out a frozen meal,when he was only welcomed by a few frozen vegetables and fruits."Strange,I guess I'll have to make more,"He closed the door,"Not tonight though." Jonas pulled out his phone.

That morning, Jonas was awake before his alarm,just laying there. When it did go off,he finally got up. He repeated his actions,as he always did,wake up,get dressed,finally eat. Today,was a slow day in traffic. His watch ticked 9:00 a.m. With that Jonas mentally cursed. By the time he finally got to the theater,it was 10:00 a.m. Strange.

Walking inside the theater,he heard no noise. Probably backstage,rehearsing.

A week later,the process was repeating. Every day,but today,he woke up,his clock was gone. Had someone been inside of the house while he was asleep? No. Walking through the house,there was only a few other things out of place. But one thing he noticed first,was a tuft of hair,on his floor.

"What the hell."Was how he responded. The strange thing was,it wasn't his hair. The animal it had come from,was greasy,as was the fur.

Immediately he took his phone out of his pocket,to report what had happened.

After talking,they said they'd send someone over,and that Jonas had to stay at the home."Great."He muttered."Late for work again." It didn't take long for them to arrive.

"I hoped that i didn't see you again."He joked,earning a chuckle from Jonas."Can you tell me what happened?"He took a seat.

"I came across something that has a story."Jonas said. It didn't take long to share what had gone on,or as far he he had known. The chief had nodded multiple times. "We'll check around,but in the time being,you need to stay here."Those were the words that made him sour.

At the theater,Buster had some papers for Jonas to sign,before Buster could send in requests for a new show. Buster knocked on the door,no answer. Again, he knocked,and again,there was no answer.

After a few minutes of knocking,he opened the door, welcomed by an empty chair. The office was empty. Swiftly, Buster walked down the stairs, looking at his watch. It was 11:37, from what he knew,Jonas was never late. Once he made it downstairs, he saw Nana, looking annoyed, with a hint of worry. " I was on my way to Cotton-Tail Holes." She was wearing attire,only fit for it."I was going to give Jonas some papers that he needs to look at immediately.Where is he? "Buster looked up at her from his height,"That's what I've been wondering." Buster started,"I have learned,by watching him, he doesn't like being late."

"Something's wrong then."She excluded.Buster was confused,"How would you know that?" She looked down at him,"In all of the years he has worked for me, or anyone,it's because something happened at those...apartments."She was looking for the correct word."I mean he was late last week,but he wasn't too late."Buster tried to keep up with her,when she started walking."Those apartments have been trouble for years,and yet he chooses to live there,"A sigh escaped,"he needs to leave if he knows what's good for him."

"He could just rent a house,or even buy one."Buster suggested."I've tried to get him to move, but he's as stubborn as a mule at a bar." Mike walked up to them,"Why isn't he a mule then." He scoffed. "I can tell you've only heard part of the conversation."

She walked away from him, with Buster following."Couldn't someone talk him into it,"Mike had followed him."I've tried, his father has tried. He is the man who can't be moved." That's when Buster got an idea,"Mike who could convince you to jump off a bridge?" Mike seemed shocked, "Why are you even asking me this?"Even Nana was taken back. "Just answer the question."

"I guess Rosita,but she'd try to get me off of the bridge." Mike answered. "I'll call Rosita and Jonas over for dinner tonight."Nana excluded."Are you sure he doesn't have plans?"Buster questioned.Both Mike and Nana looked at him,"I'm just saying,it's Wednesday,sometimes people have plans."


	7. Chapter 7

All day he sat there, watching as they went through anything, that seemed abnormal, most of which, were how he had put them. When it was finally over, he checked his phone,there was one message, it was from Nana.

Dinner tonight,at 5,we need to talk.

The time on his watch said 4:27. "Time to go if I don't want to be late. I've already done that too many times today." Grabbing his keys off the hook, he was out the door. He realised, he wasn't wearing a suit, just a black shirt with dark jeans.Screw it.He thought to himself. As he passed by the room directly below him, he remembered that he had said yes to dinner tonight.

He stopped to knock on the door. Ethan answered. "You're here,and early." He seemed somewhat surprised."Actually,"Jonas started, "I'm busy tonight, I was wondering if we could reschedule-"He was interrupted. "I understand,tell me when you have a better date." Ethan closed the door.

Once he was in the Jeep it didn't take too long to find himself in front of Nana's house. There was another car there,it was a mini van. Who did Nana know, the owned a minivan? Jonas got out of the Jeep, and made his way up her driveway,not knowing what to expect. He knocked on the door, only waiting a few moments, before she answered.

"Right on time."She opened the door wide enough for him to walk in. "I understand you wanted to talk to me about something."Jonas walked in. "We have something to talk to you about."She had said 'we'. "We?"Jonas was confused. Nana opened a door,leading to a room,Jonas had known as the sitting room"Yes,we."Rosita was sitting on one of the couches. He was surprised, "What is this about?"

"After all of the event's,that have taken place at the apartment complex," Nana started, "Robberies,break ins, even attempted murder." Rosita turned to him, "You do have people who care about you."

"You mean people who give a damn about me."He said sarcastically. "People care about you."Rosita turned the conversation back. "Which is why we think you should move."Jonas looked at them wide eyed, "I can't just pack up my belongings and move." "We've done research, at the rate I'm paying you you could afford a small house."

"Again,moving is a big deal,and you need to put thought into it."He fought back. "Someone broke into your apartment,"Nana took a breath, "and yet you stay."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about."Jonas had changed the conversation. "No."Was all she had said.

"Both of you,you work together,you shouldn't be at each other's throats."Rosita cut in.

"First off,have you heard about what's going on in Zootopia.Animals are going savage,and to add more detail,they're all predators."Jonas went on, "Do you know how difficult it was to navigate on foot,while that's going on?"

"It's advice,and you don't want to be at the low end of the bargain."

"Fine,"He began, "you know what,I'll look,but I can't promise I'll find anything." Nana and Rosita both looked at each other,and back at Jonas, "There has been a house on my street,that has been on the market for years."Rosita said.

"Is it in bad condition or something?"Jonas had been curious,when she said it had been on the market for a few years. "It seems good from the outside,I could send you the address later."

"Thank you."Jonas had meant to move out before,but there was never a house,that he'd seen on the market,in his price range. But of course,maybe the site he'd been using wasn't the best site.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"He turned his attention to Nana. "Buster was actually wondering if you could look at the cost of his,"She had stopped for a moment, "project."Jonas was confused, "What is this project?"Nana looked over at Rosita"I can leave,if you want." "No,it's fine,I can trust,that you can keep a secret,or just leave if you can't."

"Moon wants to do another,singing competition,but this time around there will be a prize."Nana let it sink in for a moment, "Will the original cast be apart of this or?"He trailed off leaving a question. "What I've been told is that at the anniversary,Buster was auditioning a few people,but there's going to be a main one if you sign off on the paperwork."He opened up the folder, "It seems able,are we charging to get in or not?"Nana looked at him like he was speaking gibberish, "Of course,we need a profit,don't we."

"Will there be a main audition?"He saw no dates set for it. "Of course."

"Anything else?"He changed topics,and checked his watch.6:42. "No,but dinner would be nice to eat now."

Dinner that evening was salad.It wasn't simple.Carrots,tomatoes,lettuce,of course. And more,if you'd want more.

When the time came,Jonas left,saying thank you for the meal.His Jeep was exactly where he'd left it. The sun was setting,leaving his favorite time to drive.When there wasn't too many animals on the road,he didn't feel like some of them couldn't drive.

Once he got home,he checked his phone. He guessed she had to ask Nana for his number. A new number.

'This is Rosita,I forgot to ask for your phone number,so I asked Nana.'Below was an address, 'This is the address for the house I was talking about.'

Jonas clicked on the link. The house was a small two story, 'Why wouldn't people be going at this?'He questioned.Looking at the pictures,it seemed like a deal.2 bedrooms,1 bathroom,a kitchen,a living room,even a smaller dining room. Even a balcony out of one room.Both the front and backyard were a good size. Even a garage. How is this cheap.

Jonas opened another tab,listing the property in the search, 'Why is 147 Suncrest He didn't have to finish the search,before the rest came up. Jonas read through some sites, apparently over 25 bodies were found by the past owners.

"That's,"He stopped himself, "a very straightforward site." The price on the house had gone down,to buy it,the price was 45 thousand. "Other people would do this too,I hope"He applied.


End file.
